Sorry
by thesocialhermit
Summary: Roy and Riza have their first big fight, what will be the outcome?


I got this idea while listening to Bucksherry's song Sorry. It just, clicked in my mind before falling asleep. I hope you enjoy. As usual, tasteful constructive criticism is much appreciated. Comments are well loved also.

--

Another heated argument had arisen between Roy and Riza that morning. One of Roy's, supposedly, joking comments had struck a cord too quickly with his blonde-haired girlfriend causing her to storm out of his apartment. A sharp slam of the door followed after her angry marching towards it. The Flame Alchemist collapsed down onto his bed, hanging his head between his knees, his fingers knotted in his hair. He was muttering long strings of curses and insults at himself.

--

"That idiot.." Riza muttered to herself as she sped down the street in a brisk walk, "I can't believe he'd say something like that!" Her constant mumbling caused the people passing her by on the sidewalk to give her looks of concern.

As she got home, Riza slammed the door nearly causing a split in the thick oak wood. The booming noise caused Black Hayate to bark and run over to her, nuzzling at her leg with a sympathetic whimper. Lieutenant Hawkeye bent down, scooping up the dog in her arms, a few tears escaping down her cheeks. The dog licking them up gently and rested his head on her shoulder. Riza let out a shaky sigh, stopping the sobs that threatened to come out.

--

Maes let out a low whistle on the other end of the phone, "Wooow Roy, now that is a big mess." Colonel Mustang ground his teeth, "And you think I don't understand that!? I fucked up Maes!! I made her cry!!" Hughes shook his head, dismissing himself from the room as Gracia looked up at him, Roy yelling that echoed even in their loud living room. "Roy, if you'd shut up for a second.." Roy cut in with a snarky, "And look whose talking."

"Can it Roy." Maes was starting to grow a headache, constantly fixing Roy's idiotic mess-ups. "You want to get her back don't you?" Roy caught himself rubbing his eyes before they became watery, "Yes. More than anything."

"Then listen." Maes coached him through a plan. "Are you sure? Seems like I'll make myself look like a total jackass." Maes scoffed at his friend, "And you aren't?" Roy's smirk finally came back; even Hughes could hear it through the phone. "Thanks Hughes. Maybe I'll listen for once when you blabber on about your kid." Before Maes could put in a, "You never listen!?" Roy had hung up, re-dressing himself in a filthy garb and grabbing the necessary things for his attempt at getting Riza back.

--

Through her grief-stricken state, Riza had ended up nearly eating a whole pint of ice cream. The only thing that caused her to move was a light guitar riff coming from out of her window. She stood herself up. Riza had already gotten over the argument. She had convinced herself, not only was _Colonel Mustang _a complete and total insensitive jackass, but that he was probably just playing her to get what he wanted. Like every other pretty-little thing he had chased after. A laugh and smile over her previously impassive face. Roy Mustang, the same one who was previously "too cool for anything" was standing out on the street, a boom box over his head blasting out a song.

--

_Oh I had a lot to say__  
__Was thinking on my time away__  
__I missed you and things weren't the same__  
__'Cause everything inside it never comes out right__  
__And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue__  
__I'm sorry about all the things I said to you__  
__And I know I can't take it back__  
__I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds__  
__And baby the way you make my world go 'round__  
__And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_This time I think I'm to blame__  
__It's harder to get through the days__  
__We get older and blame turns to shame__  
__'Cause everything inside it never comes out right__  
__And when I see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue__  
__I'm sorry about all the things I said to you__  
__And I know I can't take it back__  
__I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds__  
__And baby the way you make my world go 'round__  
__And I just wanted to say I'm sorry._

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way__  
__The sleepless nights and the tears you cried__  
__It's never too late to make it right__  
__Oh yeah sorry_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue__  
__I'm sorry about all the things I said to you__  
__And I know I can't take it back__  
__I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds__  
__And baby the way you make my world go 'round__  
__And I just wanted to say I'm sorry.__  
__I'm sorry baby.__  
__I'm sorry baby, Yeah.__  
__I'm sorry.__  
_

--

Riza stared at his depressing state, his usually bright and playful eyes, dull and lined with shadows. "Roy..." She whispered out, then made her voice louder for him to hear, "Would you like, to come inside?"

His arms dropped, dragging his feet as he walked. She left from the window and went down to the front door, opening it for him. "Really missed me?" All she received was a nod, ridden with guilt. "Well, your plan worked." He started to perk up, looking at her expectantly. "I, forgive you. You're not as... Talented at relationships as I should expect. Usually you're in it for the sex." She traced his chin with her fingers. He reached up and grasped her hand in his, whispering out her name. Tugging her into a hug, he moved his lips to her ear, "I really am sorry Riza. I'll try to improve my idiocy in this relationship. Just... Just for you." He moved to give her a brief kiss, lingering in front of her, his breath rigid and his face showed he was on the verge of tears, "I'll do anything to keep you in that bed beside me at night. Without you.. I would have been dead a long time ago. And that's the only thing that'll separate us... Death."

Riza let a small smile curve her lips again, nodding at him and pulled him into a tight, heart-felt kiss, "Try not to fuck up so badly next time." She told him, a little laugh escaping from her. His chuckle soon followed, his smirk arriving after, "Make up sex?" Riza's amber eyes fell into a glare, "Don't push your luck."

"Alright." He smiled as Riza pulled away to pick up Black Hayate, who had stood by his master's side, in case of her need for his protection. "Now get in here and clean up Roy. You look awful." He stepped into the house more, spending the night for the first time.

--

Gracia looked at her husband expectantly, "Who was that dear?" Maes sat by her side, pulling her in close and planted a kiss on the top of her head, "No one important. Just fixing Roy's love life, as usual." She gave a soft laugh, "Did you tell him that stupid plan to dress up like a broken-down man, and play a song over his head on a boom box?" Maes laughed, nodding his head, "Yeah, I hope Riza gets a picture. That'd be hilarious."


End file.
